She's a Crueller Mistress
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: They know each other for so long, but don't really KNOW each other. It's a new year and time for things to change, for Mini and Alo find out new beginnings. / Summary sounding like crap cuz I have no idea what's going on LOL We'll see.


**A/N**: Another Malo fic. I don't even remember how is my first one lol

Now that there's a real chance to this happen, I'm so excited! I have no idea how long that fic will be and, to be honest, I hope it's not much. I don't have a beta reader, so I'd appreciate if some one is available, specially because English is not my first language.

Kind of based on Florence + The Machine's verse of "_What the water gave me_".

All chapters will be short (I hope) and... that's it. I don't own Skins. If I did, Mini and Alo would be together already. And Fratty wouldn't exist. At all.

* * *

><p><strong>She's a crueller mistress<strong>

[1] Freaking hell hot Morocco

No matter where he was, he'd always find a way to fucking party. Maybe that's why he befriended Nick so quickly. Morocco is **hot**. Like _freaking hell hot_. Mini was trying to refresh under a tree near the lake where boys where doing a little party, for a change. She already tanned enough and the place was beautiful, but right now she just wanted to go back to Bristol.

She saw Alo and Nick arrive with more ice for the beer and sighed. She super would jump in that ice, if it wasn't placed beneath the sun.

From where he was, Alo raised a bottle of beer to Mini, who smiled. She was the only one hiding from the sun, all of the others were laughing and running around or... kissing. Fucking couples – she thought, even though Liv, Nick and Alo were single as well. With her sunglasses on, she closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened again, Alo was standing in front of her.

"I'll never get used to how amazingly beautiful you look in those tiny clothes, McGuiness." He said, handing her a freezzing cold bottle of beer.

"Fuck off, farm boy." She shouted, but smiled and accepted the beer, taking a long sup. It tasted so fucking refreshing, she almost moaned with pleasure. And she doesn't even _like_ beer. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Alo sat by her side. "It's annoying, isn't it?" he said, pointing the couples with his bottle. Mini half-smiled.

"Some times, yea." And drank some more.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Alo lit a joint and shared with Mini. She was so hot, she used the icy bottle to refresh her body, some drops of water sliding through her neck to her breasts. He couldn't stop looking.

"Liking the view, farm boy?" she said, without look at him and he closed his mouth, swallowing.

"Pretty much."

She smiled.

"Shut up. Do you even _can_ be so much under sun? I mean, you're whiter than me. And I doubt you spent sunscreen."

"Oh, you misjudge me, McGuiness. If there's something but beer and green I can't pass without on summertime, it's sunscreen."

Mini raised an eyebrow and drank some more beer.

"Yea. There are a lot of things about me you don't know that would surprise you a lot." He completed, now he wasn't looking at her.

"If you say so."

"I say so." He gestured to have the spliff back and inhaled deep. "But I'm not gonna hold it if you're up to know." He completed.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. I don't bite. You can trust me. I'm your friend too."

"Oh." She mumbled, nodding. "Yea… and I can be your friend as well, farm boy."

"Sure you can. Big question is: do you want to?"

She shook her head no.

"I've been around for half a year, farm boy. You're really slow to get the hints."

He looked at her closely, analyzing her smile, her beautiful, beautiful blue eyes, and frowned.

"You serious?"

"And you really think I would still be here by now if I wasn't? Alo, Alo… you're one of those people that think they know me, but they really don't, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Do you really think I'd still be here if I was?"

They smiled, and Mini raised her beer.

"Cheers to new beginnings, then."

"I drink to that." He answered, raising his bottle as well.


End file.
